It's Barbecuing Time!
by Kctimes2
Summary: Final entry in the Dino Thunder: Revamp Series. A reunion with the Zordon's 12 and the Dino Thunder rangers occur. What interesting things come to the light?


**A/N: **_This follows my story, "With an End, Comes a New Beginning." I made this a long time ago, and I just never posted it._

**Summary:** _After the Dino Thunder team graduates from High School, they are invited to Jason and Trini's house for a get together/BBQ with Zordon's 12 plus a former Lost Galaxy ranger. What happens during this time, and what kind of secrets are revealed? _

**A/N: **_I don't own anything! =(_

**It's Barebecuing Time!**

**Xxxxx**

**One week after Graduation  
****Jason and Trini's House  
****Angel Grove, CA**

There was a mini reunion planned for today. With the defeat of the most recent baddie, and of course the induction of the most recent Power Ranger team, Zordon's 12 decided a little get together should be in order. This party would be at the second 'Power Couple' to get married, Jason and Trini's house. The two were busy cleaning up around the downstairs.

"Babe?" Jason called out, as he was wiping down the glass table with some Windex cleaner.

"Yes." Trini responded, while dusting the entertainment center off. She looked to the right and became lost in thought at a picture resting on the mantle of the ornate fireplace.

It was a picture of her, Jason, and their son, Brennan. She smiled at the picture. Jason and Trini had been married for the past six years. They were very much in love, and Brennan was a result of their union, so to say. In the picture, the three were dressed in red, and Trini had to have some yellow on her, so she had a yellow bow in her hair. The smile remained and she kept tidying up.

"Why am I cleaning the glass table when the party is happening outside?" He questioned in a curious tone.

Trini sighed. "Babe, it's just in case company wants to come inside." She said, and she quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you questioning what I want done?" Her arms were crossed along her chest.

Jason gulped at her serious body expression. There was no doubt the first ever leader of a group of Power Rangers found his wife intimidating. "Aren't you glad that Tommy and his team defeated Mesogog?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Very glad." Trini giggled at Jason's question. After dusting and making sure her living room was guest ready, she made her way to the kitchen. "Rex, who's bringing the dessert?" In the stainless steel refrigerator, Trini grabbed the hot dogs, burgers, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and cheese. After, she fished for the fresh berries, vegetable platter and bean dip.

"Rocky is, and Adam and Tanya are bringing the cole slaw along with the romaine salad…" His voice trailed off as his wife hastily faced him. "What?"

"You mean to tell me, you trust Rocky with the dessert!" The 'Original Yellow's' tone hinted to some abrasiveness. She already knew Rocky's appetite was a little unmanageable at times. "Not to mention, Naddy is very much like her Daddy. With those two in the car, Aisha will have to make several trips to the store in the short distance she has to drive!" She told, partly annoyed with the Red Ninjetti and his daughter's raging appetite. None the less she loved Rocky and her niece.

"Babe, chill." Jason walked up to his wife, and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe and don't worry." He kissed her on the lips. "Aisha will control the situation."

"Alright." Trini gave in. "You know what happened at our wedding." She reminded him of the _relationship_ Rocky had with their wedding cake.

"Okay, so he ate three tiers of the six tier cake, it wasn't a big deal." Jason figured, and he smiled at her.

"Fine." Trini irritably turned back to the fridge. She took the various salad dressings out. "Who's bringing the chicken?"

"Anton is bringing the chicken, steak, ribs and I believe that Zack and Tommy are going to bring the drinks." Jason answered, and he walked to his sink. He washed his hands thoroughly. "Kat, Mike, Hayley and Billy are bringing spinach dip, scones from Hayley's Café, and other stuff that I can't exactly remember right now."

A slight grin formed on Trini's face at the mention of more food, but the alcohol in particular brightened her mood the most. She loved to have a beer and relax. Even though Brennan was still upstairs, sound asleep for his mid-morning nap, she still hadn't received her mild break for the day. Her hands have been busy cleaning. Eventually she'll get one beer. She continued preparing the items for the outside, and she thought out loud. "Too bad, Kim can't drink." She shrugged.

In their adult years, Kim was Trini's best drinking partner. The two had their own share of adventures without the power suits, weapons, and zords to match. She laughed to herself.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, 'too bad Kim can't drink?'" Even though Kim was petite, he knew she could hold her liquor.

"Babe, she's preggers!" Trini exclaimed with excitement, similar to the time she found out about her pregnancy.

"What the hell? What do you mean she's preggers!" The first Red ranger asked in a puzzled manner.

"Oh, Babe, I don't know. When two people happen to have sex and when either the birth control doesn't work, or the condom breaks, or there isn't any protection, then the guy…." Trini stopped once she saw her husband's hands flail around like a maniac.

"No, I'm asking if she's really pregnant."

Trini nodded. "Yup, she's about two months or so."

The news hit Jason in the stomach, and he became slightly paralyzed. After a few moments to let the news sink in, he became angered. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice didn't hesitate on the growing emotion.

"I forgot." Supplied Trini and she walked up to him. "Jase, you can't be _that_ mad, are you?" Her dainty hands were placed on his broad chest. Rubbing his chest at the same time, she looked at him lustfully.

Hey, when the need came, the need came.

"As your husband, I should know…." Jason would've continued, but his wife was very much enticing him. Her tongue began to explore the side of his earlobe, and her right hand paid special attention to his enlarging penis. "Oh, God… right there Trini." He closed his eyes in contentment, and then he grabbed for her head. Their lips fused together.

Obviously, they didn't stop there. They continued in their sinful merriment, and they were thankful that Brennan's naps were so consistent. He would be sleeping for another half an hour or so, perfect for this hubby and wife to have a quickie.

A few minutes into their session, the doorbell sounded. They didn't budge from their spot on the kitchen counter. More doorbells came, and they were still caught up in their reverie.

Meanwhile, five people were standing on the doorstep of Jason and Trini's porch. Each were carrying items and getting restless.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" The tiniest member of the group piped up exasperatedly.

"I know, sweetie. But it seems like Uncle Jason and Auntie Trini are doing _something_." Aisha tried to explain in the most calmest voice she could muster.

Tanya shifted the big salad bowl from her right hip to her left hip. "What could they be doing at this hour?" She really was clueless to what her friends were up to.

Adam shrugged, and he placed the soda and chips on the ground. "We did tell them, we'd be here by 12, didn't we?" His watch was raised to eye level and he tapped on it a few times. The black item was working.

Rocky nodded, and he continued to chew on some beef jerky. "I'm hungry, and they need to hurry up." He commented with annoyance. "Jerky?" He held the last piece for his daughter. Knowing the bag was empty, he stuffed the package in one of the grocery bags.

She greedily took the piece. "Thank you, Daddy!" Little Naddy acknowledged with excitement. She eagerly munched on the meaty item.

"Why are we waiting out here?" Rocky wondered, after he stopped, mid-chew. "Come on, we should head towards the back!" Rocky piled the two containers of desserts onto the things Aisha held. She gave him an aggravated face, and he obviously minded her. "Alright, we'll be back."

"Why does Adam need to go?" Tanya looked at Rocky with annoyance.

The two had been close, since elementary school. Something Aisha could vouch for, and it was no secret Rocky and Adam's friendship could rival Tommy and Jason's. This was something Aisha and Tanya had always discussed behind their husband and fiance's back. They knew there wasn't a possibility of a more intimate relationship, but it was **the** running joke.

"I'll be right there." Adam vowed to Rocky, and he made sure to place the necessary bags by his fiancee. He kissed her and headed to the back with Rocky.

"I swear those boys will never get sick of each other." Aisha shook her head at the thought.

"I know right." Tanya softly giggled and placed her stuff down. Her arms were getting tired.

"Mommy, I know I say this a lot, but I'm really, _really_ hungry!" Naddy yelled, and she held on to her stomach in a dramatic fashion.

Aisha carefully put her items down. After some seeking, she was able to find a bag of baby carrots. "Here you go, knock yourself out."

Naddy's face became a sour one. "Yuck! I don't want these." She whined.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Tanya wisely told.

"I wasn't begging!" Naddy was quick to defend herself.

"Why are we waiting!" Aisha questioned, and she bent down. "Come on, we can head back there ourselves."

"Right!" Tanya agreed, and the two women began to head to the back.

"_Bro! I wasn't looking. I swear! Ow!"_ The two former Yellows heard. Both looked at each other with alarmed faces. _"You were looking at my wife!" _Their ears continued hearing the two men bicker back and forth. They ran, even with their hands full of stuff, faster.

Behind them, Naddy leisurely walked. As she didn't pay attention to anything else, but her growling stomach. Picking one carrot out of the bag, she bit into it. "Gross!" She groaned and threw the orange stick like figure down to the ground. Once she arrived to the yard, she looked at Uncle Adam laughing from his seat, Auntie Tanya and Mommy standing around unsure of what to do, and the one thing that made her very angry with Uncle Jason. Her daddy was in a headlock. Almost tapping into her already pronounced Ninjetti skills, Naddy stood up to her Uncle. She kicked his chins with much force.

"Ow!" Jason immediately let go of Rocky, and he looked down. Ash brown eyes were confronting him. "Naddy!" He growled.

"You were hurting my Daddy." The little girl stood firm on her ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rocky grabbed his little girl, placed her underneath his arms in a horizontal position, and covered her eyes with his left hand.

"Daddy?" The little girl chirped, rather baffled by her dad's swift motion.

"Bro, you shouldn't have been doing _**it**_ in the kitchen!" Rocky fired back and made sure his daughter was snugly resting against him.

"What's '_**it**_'?" Naddy questioned and looked around, even though her eyes were still covered.

Aisha ogled Jason, and she paid attention to every single detail. His hair was out of place, he had no clothes, minus a pair of red boxers, and his feet were bare as well. There was a little glint in his eye and a certain glow. "Oh, I was just joking. You were doing '_**it**_'?" Her hands went straight to her hips.

Tanya still didn't get what they were talking about, so she ignored it. Although she felt Jason was too underdressed for this BBQ. "Jase, why are you in your…. Oh God!" The thought _finally_ registered in her head, and she blushed.

Adam remained laughing in his seat.

"You could have helped me!" Rocky hissed at his best friend.

"You shouldn't have been watching them do _**it**_." Adam replied, while his sides began to get cramped.

"What is _**it**_?" Naddy was becoming increasingly agitated with her parents and everyone else.

"The tango!' Jason eagerly blurted out loud, and his friends stared at him like he had grown two heads. All four of them mouthed, 'the Tango', and Jason sighed heavily, while he scratched the back of his head. "It was all I could think of." He muttered.

"Yeah, sure, Rex." Adam added to spite him, and he was silenced with a glare from Tanya and Jason.

"Alright, guys, begin to set up things out here." Jason took up a leader position once more. "I'll be inside…"

"Finishing what you started?" Rocky slyly completed for Jason, and he was met with a fake choking motion from the 'Original Red'.

"Alright, Jase, just put some clothes on, and we will get everything out here set up." Aisha urged, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously at her husband. There was definitely a lot of explaining to do.

Once Jason successfully retreated into the house, Rocky released Naddy from his protective custody. She went to play. Back and forth, Aisha and Tanya would travel to get all the picnic like items arranged on the provided tables. In the midst of setting up, the interrogation began.

"Rocky, are you an idiot!" Aisha snapped, and she gave him the look. Not any look, but the 'are you that stupid?' look.

"I am not an idiot." Rocky argued back, and he grew small once he saw Aisha wasn't playing.

Adam snickered at the way Rocky backed down.

"And what about you!" Tanya asked and she was very upset. "Did you manage to take a peek?"

"No! I was just sitting here! I didn't see a thing, and I didn't see them do _**it**_!" Adam gulped, and Rocky smirked in satisfaction.

Even if all the Ranger men say they weren't scared of Ranger women, everyone knew that was a damn lie. There was a reason to be scared of a female ranger, and Rocky and Adam could easily vouch for that. Still, if a male ranger was supposed to keep his fear of female rangers a secret, all male rangers have failed miserably. Even more so, male rangers seemed to be scared of their spouses.

Tanya looked him up and down and she let it go. She continued setting up.

Naddy approached her Uncle Adam, while holding Brennan's big, yellow and red play ball. "Uncle Adam."

Adam's attention went straight to his niece, who also doubled as his Goddaughter. "Yes, sweetie." He placed the healthy girl on his lap.

"Why does everyone keep saying _**it**_?" She earnestly and innocently questioned. Her eyes were almost puppy like. "What exactly is that?"

Adam couldn't deny that face, yet this wasn't the time and she definitely wasn't the right age to disclose that kind of information. "Maybe one day, when you're older." He replied honestly.

As Naddy thought about his response more, she nodded. "One day?"

"One day." Adam smiled, and he had to admit, it was kids like Naddy, Brennan, and Zack and his wife, Angela's son, Ahmad, that made him want to be a father sooner than later. He loved kids, but kids, whose parents were rangers, there was something special about them.

Naddy hopped off and went back to playing.

From patio door, Tanya smiled.

With the backyard door open, more people began making their way in. Kat and her boyfriend, Mike Corbett, greeted everyone with smiles. Along with Billy and his girlfriend, Hayley. Soon to follow the four were Justin, Zack, Angela and Ahmad. Ahmad weaved in and out of the adult bodies, so he could go and play with Naddy. The two kids eagerly played.

"Oooh, Beer!" Adam and Rocky excitedly yelled at the same time. Both began to laugh at each other.

Zack shook his head at his friends. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I only brought a 24 pack. Where are the rest of the drinks?" He looked around for the cooler.

Hayley spoke up. "There is a really big accident on the 5. Which means, Tommy, Kim, Anton and Eileen and maybe even the kids might be late." She mentioned, and she went to straighten out the food tables with the rest of the ladies. In addition to everyone else's contributions, she brought her infamous blueberry nut scones. She immediately smacked Rocky's hand away.

Defeated, the Ape Ninjetti headed into the house for the cooler.

"Babe." Billy warned her, and she sweetly smiled at him. "Alright, I'm ready to begin grilling." He offered, and he followed the finger pointing. In a pile, there were hot dogs, hamburgers, and of course corn on the cob brought by Kat and Mike. He began setting the grill up.

"Perfect." Kat smiled at everyone, and she gave a hug to all the attendees.

"Uncle Mikey! Uncle Justin! Auntie Kat! Auntie Hayley! Auntie Angie!" Little Naddy called for. Those adults' ears perked up, as the rest of the adults were still busy getting the items prepared.

"What's up, Naddy?" Mikey questioned and he bent down in front of her. Soon to follow was Justin, Kat, Hayley and Angela, or Angie as Naddy called her. They, too, bent down to be on her level. Ahmad curiously joined them. He wanted to know what Naddy needed to know. "What does _**it**_ mean?"

All of the adults stared at each other with knowing expressions. If they answered that question, Aisha would hand their asses over on a silver platter. No one dared to answer that, and they had to question where this kind inquiry was coming from.

"Yeah, what does _**it**_ mean?" Ahmad second the query.

"How was that word used in a sentence?" Hayley asked, since it may not pertain to sex.

Naddy thought about the confrontation that happened a few minutes ago. "Something about 'they shouldn't have been doing it'." She answered to the best of her ability.

"Look, its Jason!" Justin pointed to the freshly dressed man exiting to the backyard. "Come on, he looks like he needs help!"

"Right, Jason!" Kat's thick accent faltered a bit, and she walked towards the man in red.

Rocky and Aisha's daughter became confused, as they kept leaving.

"You need help with grill, Babe!" Hayley answered, the unasked question. "I'll be there!" She quickly made her way over to him.

"Wow, what an assortment of… of…. Bud Light!" Mike resumed his talk with the imaginary guest.

Angela nervously laughed, as she was the only adult to remain. "Sweetie, just continue playing. Remember, playing increases brain activity." She egged them on, and she went to talk to her husband.

Naddy and Ahmad looked towards each other and shrugged.

"Maybe I should've asked about the **_tango_** instead." Naddy speculated as to why her Uncle and Aunties refused to answer her question.

"Maybe that would be better." Ahmad nodded, and they continued playing.

The next two people to make their way into the backyard were Trini and Brennan. As his feet touched the grass, Brennan zipped towards his best friends. They were able to entertain themselves very well.

Trini, of course, ignored the snickers from Rocky and Adam, and her eyes flickered a yellow hue. Both immediately stopped. She smiled and went to say 'hi' to everyone else. She saw the burgers were on the grill, corns were shucked, and of course there was some beer. Although that was a tiny amount, she smiled at the people already there. This was how it was meant to be.

"Hey girls!" Trini announced her presence, and she sat down with them. They started to gossip, and they were anticipating the arrival of the Falcon and Crane.

"Look what I can do!" Brennan shouted, and he began to execute the Praying Mantis Kung Fu style Trini taught him. His fingers and foot movements were very advanced for his age. From her spot with the other women, Trini proudly smiled at her son.

"So cool!" Ahmad praised, and he began to demonstrate some of Zack's Hip Hop Aikido moves. "But my Dad taught me some better stuff." He readily moved around and shook his body in a rhythmic style. Zack clapped for his son.

Naddy rolled her eyes at the _amateurs._ She went to Rocky's side, and she grabbed his can of Sprite. She drank a bit, and she smiled at the boys. "Oh, yeah." She stopped them from continuing. "Listen to this." Gulping down some more of the carbonated beverage, she waited. Then, she released the loudest burp anyone had ever heard from a tiny body.

"Whoa!" Ahmad and Brennan were wowed by her skills.

"That's my girl!" Rocky goaded happily, while his wife groaned.

"Nadia Maria Aaliyah DeSantos, that is not something we do in public." Aisha scolded her daughter and glared at her husband. "Is that your doing?"

"Oh, come on, Babe!" Rocky whined, and he got up to talk to his wife.

Everyone laughed at squabbling couple. Rocky and Aisha had been together ever since Rocky sustained his back injury. She came back for the Ninja tournament, and ended up being a health care aide for Rocky as well. The personal time spent together allowed for their relationship to form a deeper bond. Pretty soon, they fell in love, got engaged, married and had Nadia. From time to time they fought, but there wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind those two were going to be together until their _sun_ was _set_.

Jason, Billy, and Mike congregated by the grill. The three were drinking beers, talking amongst themselves and grilling the meat to a perfect temperature. The conversation Jason had with Trini popped in his head, and he looked at the Blue Ninjetti and the former Magna Defender with an inquisitive eye.

"Hey, I was talking to Trini earlier." Jason started, and before he could say anything, Billy interjected.

"Yes, I kissed Trini before you guys got together!" The Wolf shouted, and he looked away. His body wracked with shame.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk… WHAT!" Jason yelled and placed the tongs to the side of a plate.

Yes, for some time Billy had been harboring feelings of guilt over kissing Trini, knowing Jason had a humongous crush on the raven haired beauty. In high school, the moments spent hovering over complicated math exams, toggling with the advanced technology in the Command Center, and Trini acting as his translator, how could Billy not form a crush on her. In high school, while standing to the side, Billy observed his Red and Yellow comrade with interest. Even though they were severely different, the two were obviously in love. And, well, Billy kissed Trini as a minor experiment. His findings were obvious: they were better as friends. Up to this time, Billy had kept that a secret.

Mike's eyes darted back and forth between the men. Jason's eyes were flickering from brown to red, and he knew this was a conversation he needed to stay out of. "Uh, I'll go sit with Kat." He left them.

"It was one time. Right before you two got together." Billy sighed, and he poured his guts out.

Jason resumed his grilling, and he listened intently to the story.

"I just wanted to know if we really did have feelings for each other. I've dated other girls, and you know this. There was Marge, Laura, Tamara, Violet, for a little, I had a crush on Aisha, Kat and I went out a few times, and of course, I can't forget Cestria." Billy counted off the women, and Jason had to laugh. "What?"

"Billy, all the years I've known you, you have really come out of your shell. You used to be the guy that would sit to the side of the line for hand ball and read a book, while everyone else was hitting a volleyball against a large board." Jason smiled, and he flipped the burger patties and hot dogs.

"I guess I gained some confidence." Billy said, and he continued. "I still couldn't forget my first crush, and that was Trini. After I came back from Aquitar, you were still with Emily and she had just gotten back from Switzerland. I figured I go for it, and well, we are just friends."

Jason nodded. "I shouldn't really be upset about that." He gave a 'guy' hug to Billy, and they continued conversing.

Mike was able to slip back in. "So, there are no problems here?" He asked, knowing back in the day, him and Leo would fight over the same girl. Nice to know, each had found themselves a blonde haired gal.

"Affirmative." Billy happily claimed, and he took the cooked food to the serving table.

"So, what did you wanna know?" Mike curiously inquired, and he put the corn cobs on the grill.

Momentarily, Jason's brain became absent. After a few moments, his brain slowly began to work again. "Oh, hey, I was just wondering, did you know Kim was pregnant?" The former Mighty Morphin Power Ranger had to know because Mike had only met Kim one time. There was no way this guy, a guy from a different power team and a person she barely knew, would know a big fact about his 'sister' before him.

Mike nodded keenly. "Oh yeah, Bro. Kat told me." He watched over the grill with purpose.

Jason huffed, and Billy nodded too. "Alright. That's it." His body did a 180 to face his friends. He watched the kids practicing katas, his friends laughing and drinking, and his wife smiling brightly; the sight made him wish Zordon was still here to witness this. It was his legacy that brought his friends closer, and his legacy that was still continuing to this day. He smiled at that, and then he got down to the nitty gritty. "Am I the last one to know that Kim's pregnant?" He asked seriously. The silence answered his question, and he figured it was a 'yes'. That was another conversation he needed to bring up with his wife, best friend, and little 'sister'. "Well, at least the kids don't know."

"Actually, Dad, Mom told me!" Brennan admitted, and he crossed the grass to Trini. He was very hungry.

"Uncle Jason, Mommy let me know. I'm happy about getting another cousin!" Naddy squealed in delight, and she skipped to Aisha. As Rocky's daughter, she needed to upstage her father's appetite. She smiled at him.

"And let me guess, Ahmad, did your mom tell you about Kim's pregnancy?" Jason jumped to conclusions.

"No." Ahmad answered.

"Ha!" Jason did his little jig. "I am not the last one to know!" He excitedly jumped.

"Brennan told me." Ahmad rained on Jason's parade and went to his parent's side. They were going to fix him a plate.

"Damn it!" Jason grunted, and he knew had been out the loop.

"Dam it?" Naddy repeated, and she looked at her mom questioningly.

Aisha shook her head. "Just eat, sweetie, okay?" She smiled at her daughter, and then looked at Jason with fury in her eyes.

"What!" Jason asked, and he swallowed his beer.

"Where is everyone else?" Trini asked, and she looked around. She did a head count, and there were handfuls of people missing. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, there's an accident on the 5." Zack informed, and he took a bite of his burger. He chewed some and wiped the corner's of his mouth. "My question is, did we miss something?" He motioned his wife, Justin, Kat, Mike, Hayley and Billy.

Immediately, the apples of Trini's cheek turned a flush pink. She ogled Rocky, Tanya, Aisha, and Adam heatedly, as they continued to giggle at her. "No." She gravely answered, and she changed the subject quickly. "If there's an accident on the 5, then how come Hayley is here before…"

Hayley's cheeks infused with a pink shade as well. "Yeah, Trini, think about it."

Billy smiled from his place.

"Oh… oh… yes." Trini bowed her head and the laughter filed in.

Justin bent towards Zack. "Something must've happened, but what?" He asked.

Angela shrugged. "Something did. Look at the way they all look." She pointed to the people.

"Knowing us, it'll get out. We have some big mouths." Zack gulped down some beer.

And then, a few minutes later the most recent team of the Power Rangers Legacy entered the backyard. Their jaws dropped in amazement at the people sitting down, in front of them. These people began it all, and they felt honored to be there with them. The teens were kinda nervous, even though they had spent some time with Jason, Trini and Brennan.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it!" Trini shrieked, and she got up from her chair. "Come on, I bet you guys are hungry. I heard about the traffic.'

The tallest guy from the group nodded. "Yeah, we are all starving and the food looks great." Conner complimented.

"Conner!" Brennan ran up to soccer player. He jumped into Conner's open arms. "You gotta meet Naddy and Ahmad. Naddy can burp!" He told excitedly.

Conner chuckled. "Alright, I'll follow you." He said, and he went with Brennan.

Kira smiled at the bond the two had, and she didn't know where to sit.

Trini noted the hesitation. "Kira, there's always a place over here with all the women." She led the way.

Trent and Ethan went to sit where Justin, Zack, and Angela was. All began talking.

"Oh, my Dad and his girlfriend are going to be here in another 15 minutes or so." Trent mentioned, and he sat down with his can of Coke in hand. "Thank you for having us over by the way."

"Hey, don't even think about it. We're all family." Zack nodded his head in appreciation for the brave acts the teens did. Balancing school work, extra curricular activities and being a ranger, he knew the feeling can be overwhelming at times.

"Ethan." Justin called, and he turned to the African American kid with a smile. "Tommy says you're very advanced with computers and are very smart. Were you really able to hack into the school computers and change the time the sprinklers went off?" The former Turbo ranger was in awe.

Ethan laughed about the infamous incident from his first day of senior year. "Yeah, it was easy. But Dr. O mentioned to me that you are like a child prodigy. Seems that all of us Blues have a vast intelligence." He analyzed. The two guys kept speaking about computers and the themes in Power Ranger teams.

"Aw man, there's only 8 beers left." Jason counted miserably. "Alright, where are the Falcon and Crane?" He looked around for them, and he seemed to have another thing to rag on them about.

All the guests shook their head at Jason.

Conner headed to the food tables, and his mouth salivated at the barbecued food. He was famished and having to act as taxi driver, and making it easier on his friends by taking one car, he wasn't able to stop for a bite to eat. Not even for a measly piece of muffin from Hayley's café. He made a stop by the cooler, and realized there weren't bottles of apple juice. His girlfriend's favorite.

"Jase." Conner walked up to the man fuming about the delinquent amount of beers. Jason turned to him. "Do you guys have any apple juice?" .

"No, sorry. Brennan finished up the bottle last night." Jason apologized nicely.

Without hesitation, Conner walked towards the gate. He needed to get some.

Kira watched as Conner was about to leave. She got up from her chair and headed towards him. "Conner, where are you going!" She questioned. This wasn't like him to just leave the group for an unknown reason.

"Babe, chill. I'll be back." Conner replied, and he kissed her softly on the cheek. He continued to his car.

Once she got back in her chair, Kira resumed her talks with the female rangers plus a civilian. All eyes were on her, and she wondered if there was a piece of hair on her face, a bee in her hair, or if her lips were chapped. "Is there something wrong?" She mildly panicked.

Tanya shook her head and giggled. "Trini over here was telling us about you and Conner. You guys have been dating for about 5 months or so?" She asked.

"Yes…" Kira's voice trailed off, and she blushed none the less.

"Must be something about Yellow and Red." Aisha winked at Trini and Kira. "That man right there." She pointed to the Hispanic male with light brown hair, wearing red, and sitting with a little girl with bushy, curly hair. "That's my husband." Despite the craziness of the mid-morning, her heart still fluttered.

"And you already know my husband, Jason." Trini added, and she saw her husband was almost done grilling. As her husband put down his tongs, he turned to her direction. He mouthed 'I love you', and Trini did the same.

"Are there other Red and Yellow couples?" Kira asked curiously.

"Oh yeah." Kat interrupted from her spot. "Andros and Ashley and Eric and Taylor are the other ones."

"If it's not Red and Yellow, then it's Red and Pink." Angela continued for them, and Kira's eyebrows scrunched. "I may not have been a ranger, but I've been clued into their lives. I went to high school with the originals, and I always go to the reunions."

"Angela Taylor is definitely an honorary Power Ranger." Trini complimented, and she hugged the woman next to her.

"TJ and Cassie can be counted as one. Then there's my brother and Kendrix, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, and Cole and Alyssa." Mike filled in for Kira.

"You can also count for sometime Kat and Tommy going out as well." Tanya revealed for the teen girl, and her jaw dropped.

"No way, you and Dr. O used to go out? I thought his eyes were only for Kim." Kira said, and she felt bad after saying it.

Kat laughed at her priceless expression. "No, you're fine." She tapped the table to capture Kira's attention. "Tommy and I weren't meant to be. Besides, you are right about one thing, his eyes were always meant for Kim. I moved on, and I have this guy, right here." She happily kissed Mike.

"Well, speak of the devils, look who finally arrived." Rocky's elbow pointed to the four people coming into the backyard.

"Dad, Eileen!" Trent yelled, and he got up to help them bring the food in.

"Tommy!" Adam had a really good buzz going, and he wanted to continue with the cases and cases of alcohol Tommy had. "It's so great, you are loaded!" He smiled.

"Thanks, I guess." Tommy shook his head, and he smiled at everyone. "Hey guys, traffic was awful."

"Not to mention, a certain Multicolored Ranger forgot his assignment was to bring alcohol." Kim nudged him, and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Speaking of being forgetful. How is it I'm the last to know my 'sister' and my best friend are about to have a baby together?" Jason included himself in their conversation.

"Tommy was supposed to tell you." Kim pointed the finger at her fiance.

"Me? You were supposed to tell him. You are the one that's pregnant!" Tommy pointed his right back at her.

"Whatever." Kim smacked his chest, and she had to laugh. The two kissed in front of everyone.

Despite the catcalls and whistling coming from the other adults, Aisha had to put a stop to this. "Excuse us, but there are kids here you know." She motioned the three smallest people sitting down and eating.

As if he had missed Brennan, Nadia, and Ahmad being there, Ethan thought Aisha was talking about him, Trent and Kira. "Oh, Mrs. DeSantos, trust us, we've seen more." Ethan stupidly revealed, and everyone's heads whipped to face him wondering what that meant. He became small in his chair.

Justin had to know what the hell was going on now because Jason, Trini, Kim, and Tommy's face were so bright, they rivaled a Red Rangers' suit. He needed to ask them about that.

"Where's Conner?" Eileen asked the people, and she went to get herself a plate.

"He left suddenly." Billy updated, and he went to join his girlfriend with a beer in hand.

"That's weird." Tommy commentated, and he gathered himself and Kim a plate of food. He was starving after being in traffic for what seemed like his whole morning.

"Kira, you aren't going to eat?" Kim asked because she cared about people's health. Especially after her battle with Anorexia and Bulimia, she wanted to make sure no one went down that path. She went to sit with Tommy.

"I am, but I'm waiting for Conner. I don't want him to eat by himself." Kira responded, and her eyes roamed towards the backyard door for the tenth time.

"Hey, Jase, I can grill the rest of the corn cobs, if you want to eat." Mike offered, and the former Gold ranger nodded.

Kat smiled at the fact that her boyfriend was so helpful. Kim was able to see that little twinkle in Kat's eyes.

"This isn't like Conner to just disappear." Eileen was beginning to get worried about her future son's friend. "Doesn't Conner have a cell phone?" She swallowed a bit of her cole slaw.

"That's the thing." Trent gulped down his dark colored, carbonated beverage. "Conner forgot his phone at his house."

A breathless Conner headed to meet up everyone else. He had a bag in hand, and he placed it in the back of him. Kira hoisted herself up from her seat and she greeted Conner with a swift punch to his shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been?" She yelled at him.

From their place by Brennan's swing set, Brennan, Ahmad, and Naddy whispered among themselves.

"What does hell mean?" Ahmad questioned.

"Down there." Naddy pointed to the ground.

"The ground?" Ahmad asked, and he was met by two head shakes.

"Below the ground." Brennan clarified further.

"The dirt?" Ahmad asked again, and he noticed the two became annoyed with his questions. "Never mind." He grunted, and they continued to have some more fun.

Conner bit on his lip to prevent his voice from exiting a soft hiss. The impact of Kira's punch was bothersome, but he wanted to remain tough in front of his predecessors. "I just had to buy you something." He handed her the bag, and he wondered if this was stupid of him. He continued to look down.

Kira grabbed the bag, and she opened it to find some bottles of apple juice and two packages of Twix. Those were her favorites. "Conner, you didn't have to do that." She, now, felt stupid for jumping to conclusions.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to do it." Conner smiled at her and kissed the former Yellow Dino Thunder ranger on the lips. She really had stolen his heart, as he had done with hers.

"There are kids here you know!" Tommy shouted for his students to break the kissing, and they blushed.

The two former rangers went to grab their food and joined everyone at the tables. With the barbecuing accomplished, the little kids playing, and the former rangers, a technical advisor, and two reformed villains eating and talking, this get together became one of the most stress free days all of them have encountered recently. They enjoyed exchanging quips, catching up with one and another, and relaxing. Of course the day wasn't over… yet, and they were wondering what else was in store.

**Xxxxx**

**An Hour Later...**

After there was a mini food competition between Rocky, Naddy and Conner, Naddy won by the way, she got out of the chair and was still able to skip to the porch door. She was ready to play with the plenty of toys Brennan had in his customized playroom.

"Naddy, wait for us!" Brennan yelled, and he hurried to the door.

"I'll be there! Mom, I need to play!" Ahmad was growing impatient with his Mom's babying ways. "I could've wiped my face myself."

"Ahmad Jayceon Taylor, excuse me, where did this attitude come from?" Angela reprimanded her son further.

"Okay, Mom, I'm sorry. Can I go now?" Ahmad cautiously asked. His mom nodded.

"Hurry up!" Naddy hissed towards the other boys. Aisha laughed from her chair because her daughter was definitely the perfect mix of her and Rocky. Rocky's appetite was very much apart of Naddy and of course, the mild bossiness was all Aisha. "I don't have all day!"

The boys followed her inside.

"How is she still walking?" Conner questioned in disbelief. He was holding onto his chest after the rib contest. "Oh man, where the hell are the Tums!" He felt safe to curse, knowing the actual kids are in the house.

Trini laughed. "I'll go get them." She got up.

"Rocky, how are you able to eat so much and still have muscle?" Trent inquired about Rocky's fitness plan. Rocky had been eating since Trent arrived, and he wanted to know more about the bottomless pit.

"I'm a Ninjetti. Our metabolisms work wonders, and not only that, I do work out regularly." Rocky answered with a smile. He burped out loud.

"Really! After I told Nadia not to do that." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"What?" Rocky asked her.

"Ninjetti, oh, like how Dr. O and Kim are the Falcon and Crane?" Ethan asked once more. They nodded. "Oh, so that's why Dr. O is like super ripped."

Tommy turned pink again.

Everyone at the table wondered where his observation had come from. No one else knew about the infamous recording of Tommy and Kim's session inside of the Dino Thunder lair, so they looked at Ethan, basically egging him to continue. The former Blue Dino Thunder ranger wasn't ready to speak about how he knew about Tommy's body, so he came up with a lie.

"You know we did work out with him and he would take his shirt off." Ethan covered for himself, and the group believed him.

Tommy let out a breath of relief and Kim placed a comforting hand on his knee.

Trini returned to the table with Tums in hand, and she handed the bottle to Conner. "So, what did I miss?" The Original Yellow turned to the others before she spooned a piece of the strawberry cheesecake into her mouth.

"We were just talking about how Tommy is ripped." Justin kidded around, but his comment began some backlash.

"Tommy? What about me? I'm ripped too." Rocky got up and began to flex for everyone at the tables.

"Rocky, sit down! No one wants to see that." Aisha grabbed his shirt and dragged him to his chair.

"No one wants to see it, but you." The Ape Ninjetti huskily whispered to his wife. She blushed at that.

"That's not the point." Aisha muttered back, and she smiled at him.

"Oh yeah." Kat spoke up. "Have you seen Mike's body? Every time we go to the gym, and he takes his top off… he makes me say chow!"

Mike mildly turned red at her compliment but basked in it too.

"Zack has an 8 pack!" Angela threw in there, and Zack nodded. He looked at everyone to top that expectantly.

"An 8 pack of what? Beer!" Adam retorted about his predecessor. He rolled his eyes at that one.

"They don't make 8 packs of beer." Conner interjected the 'my Man is better than your Man' competition.

"That's not the point." Trent shook his head.

"Well, yes, Tommy does have a great body. Great legs, great arms, nice abs, chest, everything about Tommy is my Adonis." Kim complimented and her heart began to race just thinking about how Tommy had filled out over the years.

"Thanks Beautiful." Tommy acknowledged her with the nickname he gave her all those years ago. She smiled at that.

"Oh please… tell them about me, Babe." Jason prodded his wife, since she hadn't spoken up. He felt left out. Once again.

"You need to see how Adam looks without any clothes on." Tanya quickly had to speak about him. "His abs are so fit, and I am honored to be with him." She began to rub his stomach.

"This is the life." Adam placed his arms behind his head and let out a slight purring sound.

"I for one, love the way that Conner looks. His soccer body is really to die for. Not to mention he has strong calves and a great ass." Kira reported, and Conner became reddest anyone had seen him..

Jason scoffed at that.

Tommy's face became disgusted. "Alright, I don't wanna know how you know that." He shook off the thoughts of his students having sex.

"Billy may be a geek, but he's **_my_** geek. I'll let you know his body doesn't disappoint." The Dino Thunder's technical advisor winked towards Billy. He kissed her on the lips.

Eileen grinned at Anton. "I can say the same about Anton, Kira." She agreed with her former enemy. "Anton has some muscles, that I hadn't paid attention to when he was Mesogog." She enlightened the group.

Jason snorted, and he nudged his wife.

"What?" Trini absentmindedly queried, and she glared at him.

"Nevermind." Jason rolled his eyes at her.

"What the hell did I just start?" Justin was mortified about the news of his former teammate's bodies. "TMI!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Dad, you and Eileen have had sex?" Trent's voice was filled with incredulity and embarrassment.

Anton laughed at his son. "You didn't think Dr. O was the only one getting some action, now did you?" He questioned his son seriously.

"Huh?" The group of former rangers asked about that statement. Tommy and Kim became smaller in their seat, while Trini and Jason felt the heat coming from their friends' stares.

"Oh gross!" Conner dramatized, and he got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Kira's eyes looked up at him.

"You think I wanna sit here and hear about what Dr. O and Kim did. I still can't get the mental picture out of my mind, so I'm gonna play with the kids." Conner answered, and he looked at his girlfriend with pleading eyes to follow him.

Kira nodded. "You're right." She left with Conner.

"Wait for us!" Ethan exclaimed, and he had Trent come with them.

"Yeah, I wanna play Candyland!" The former White Dino Thunder ranger added.

"Do they play Candyland?" Ethan interrogated Trent. The two shrugged and walked into the house.

With the teens gone, there were only adults, ages ranging from about 22 to 40, and they gazed at each other with ample inquisitiveness. After Anton and Conner's statements, there was definitely something that needed to be talked about.

"Why are you four blushing?" Kat questioned the four- Jason, Tommy, Trini, and Kim. "Since we've gotten here, Jason and Trini have had the same worried and partly agitated expression."

"Yeah, tell us about that." Zack urged them.

"Nothing's happened." Trini hoped that would prevent them from asking more.

"Yeah, nothing." Kim second, and she continued to devour the hamburger and corn.

Hayley remained quiet, even though she added two and two together.

"Alright, something must've occurred because why would Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya keep laughing at Jason and Trini." Justin continued prying information.

"Not only that, but with Anton's comment, Conner's comment, and I can see the knowing eyes from Hayley and Billy, something must've gone down." Mike speculated once more, and he looked at all of them. "See, this shit never happens with the Lost Galaxy Rangers." He mumbled to his girlfriend.

"I know, right?" Kat giggled at her friends.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Mike." Kim snapped at him, and he quickly shut up.

"Obviously he knows more than you think, since he found out you were pregnant before I did!" Jason argued, and he looked at his wife with heat in his eyes.

"Jase, you're still on that? Get over it, you know now." Trini reminded him, as her stare down continued with the hyena bunch- Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, and Adam.

Hayley laughed internally, and she was ready to raise some hell. She did know everything. "Rocky and Adam caught Jason and Trini having sex on the kitchen counter. Tanya and Aisha are mad that Rocky was watching, and by the way, Adam caught a glimpse.. Kim and Tommy were caught having sex on the Dino Thunder lair's cameras and we all saw it. And Tommy became irate when he thought that Kim and Jason had sex after the karate tournament." She nonchalantly supplied for the people, and she smiled at them. "Who made the cole slaw, it's really, really good."

"How did you do that?" Mike asked in amazement.

The revelations caught the guests off guard. Justin, Zack, Kat, and Mike began to laugh at the secrets being revealed.

"What do you mean Jason and Kim had sex?" The first Saber-Toothed Tiger eyes flashed yellow, and she turned to her husband. "I knew you had a crush on Kim in the past, but shit." She shook her head at him.

"You said, 'you've never had a crush on Kim'." Tommy pointed at Jason.

"Okay, I had to keep it from you!" Jason retorted.

"Tri, it was a tactic to get Tommy to come to. When we were fighting Zeltrax, he took a hit meant for me and blacked out." Kim told the truth. "After that happened, Tommy didn't wake up no matter how much I wanted him to, and that's when I said I had sex with Jason. Obviously it's not the truth because Jason is my brother."

"Well not apparently." Jason snorted outright. "You couldn't tell me about the pregnancy."

"Will you shut up about that!" Trini smacked his arm.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who kissed Billy!" The first Red ranger of Earth argued.

Trini became red. "You found out! Billy!"

"What! I felt bad about it." Billy's shoulders elevated upwards.

"Wait a minute, you and Jason had sex on the kitchen counter?" Tommy invaded the conversation between Trini, Jason, and his fiancée. "The food wasn't on there right?"

"We didn't do it for that long." The first Yellow Ranger of Earth waved Tommy's words away.

"You were standing there and watching?" Justin questioned Rocky. "Did Jason kick your ass?"

"What? No, Jason can't handle me." Rocky fabricated.

Jason became heated with the lie. "Oh calm down, Rico Suave, you should be more careful. Billy would've taken Aisha from under you." He confessed.

"What?" Rocky shouted and looked to both Billy and Aisha.

"Obviously it would've never happened." Aisha attempted to calm her husband down. "Besides, him and Kat began talking."

"Go Billy!" Kim praised at the many female rangers Billy had spent time with.

"When did that happen!" The Christmas Tree Ranger, as Tommy's been dubbed, queried.

Hayley laughed out loud. "Hey, I guess Billy's that likable."

Zack, Angela, Adam, and Tanya chuckled at their friends' secrets.

"There's a tape of Tommy and Kim having sex?" Kat repeated the words of Hayley.

Rocky clapped his hands together. "Woohoo! Fuck the Paris Hilton tape; there's a video of Fearless Leader and Kim having sex!" He eagerly praised.

Aisha smacked him upside his head. "Will you shut up!" She ridiculed him. Adam and Tanya laughed at that.

"No wonder we don't hang out with my team. They're boring!" Mike was beginning to understand Zordon's 12 much better. Kat slapped his arm. "What?"

Billy had to laugh at his girlfriend. "You really had to be that sneaky."

Hayley shrugged. "Hey, I was tired of all of them dancing around the subject." She offered and began to wipe her hands.

"Did I do something wrong?" Anton inquired about the interrogation the secrets that were coming out.

"No, baby." Eileen laughed at the camaraderie of the people before her. There was some comfort form this experience, and it was because of her time as 'Elsa'. Being cold blooded, hateful, rude, and most of all spiteful, she was hated due to that personality. However, that wasn't her at all. Before her time as an evil henchwoman, she was very sweet and caring, and this was her time of redemption. "I like this bonding thing though."

As the secret telling died down and truces were called, the older adults began to pack up the extra food and drinks. They transported the outside food to the inside, but not before, Jason and Trini got to work on sanitizing the kitchen counter. They angrily looked to Aisha, Tanya, Rocky, and Adam, while they did so. After that was done, the adults found their rightful places on the living room couches. Pretty soon the kids and teens came down the stairs.

"I need food!" Naddy gratifyingly announced for everyone in the room, but most importantly for her mother.

"Come on, baby, I'll make you a plate." Aisha held out her hand for her child, and they walked to the kitchen.

"You two aren't worried about her overeating?" Anton questioned the parents. He wasn't trying to criticized their parenting skills at all. He was intrigued by Rocky and Naddy's appetites.

"Not at all." Rocky replied truthfully. "And, well Billy can explain that to you." He joined his family in the kitchen.

Billy nodded from his seat with Hayley. "Because of the residual powers we posses, and I'm speaking about all the former Power Rangers, the offspring of parents who were able to sustain a provisional power will likely have the same, or a similar, power as the parent." He elaborated, and Dr. Mercer comprehended his findings.

"Depending on the power source, for example, if Kira and Conner were to have kids…" Dr. Mercer started, and the two teens smiled at each other. "They are likely to have left over powers from the Dino gems."

"Affirmative." Billy concurred.

"Hey, Tri, looks like Anton gave you a run for you money when it comes to translating." Kim quipped, and everyone in the room laughed.

"That's an interesting observation." Eileen noted, and she thought about something. "This is a hypothetical question, and if Anton and I were to possibly have children in the future, would our kids have the same residual effects?"

Trent stopped eating his cheesecake from the dining room table. The question posed made him wonder. "Are you guys thinking about having kids already?"

Again, as a form of support, Anton held onto Eileen's hand. "Son, I don't think there's any doubt that Eileen and I won't work. And she doesn't have kids, and we have you, but having a biological child has always been a dream of mine, as well as Eileen's." He admitted, and he became worried about how his adopted son would feel about this.

"It seems that you guys have began the process." Trent winked. "I support you two either way." He got up and gave a heartfelt hug to his adoptive father.

Everyone in the room was slightly moved to tears at the father-son moment. The relationship between the Mercer men had it's own complexities, but how far they've come since the beginning of the school year, has been a vast improvement. Not only that, but the two received a loving womanly influence, and that was Eileen.

"Well, if that's the case, then Eileen, I'd say we leave right now and try some more." Anton suggested, and he eagerly got up.

"Yeah, you two, get your freak on!" Counseled Zack and Angela hushed him with a finger.

"What's getting your freak on?" Brennan asked his Uncle Tommy.

Tommy simply shrugged, not wanting to hear Trini's mouth over him having the sex talk with Brennan.

An apprehensive Eileen wasn't sure now, so Billy answered her question. "Your power source was made from toxic chemicals. Since you are reformed, I believe there are no traces at all. I believe it will not be passed to your future fetus." The Wolf calmed her fears.

"Really?" Eileen wanted to make sure, and they all nodded.

"Trent here's the credit card. Spend the night at the nicest hotel on me. Withdraw up to $2000 for some spending money. You, Ethan, Conner, and Kira, consider this a graduation present." Anton offered, and he smiled at everyone in the room. "If you excuse me, I'm ready to be alone with my future wife."

"Go Dad!" Trent cheered, and his eyes raised up and down as he showed off the Gold Master card. "I'd say let's head to San Diego. The hotels over by the beach are really nice." The teens nodded, and they said their goodbyes to everyone. As much as they wanted to stay, the fun of going to San Diego sounded more appealing.

All of the adults in the room clapped for the happy couple. They left immediately, as the two didn't want to waste any time.

Mike wanted to probe Billy more about what happens with two rangers and their children. "Hey, Billy." Billy's attentiveness zipped to Mike's. "Does that always happen to two former ranger's children?"

"Most probably." Billy replied. "For example, Nadia is made from parents that are Ninjetti. Rocky is the Ape and Aisha is the Bear, as a result, Nadia is a Cougar. She has an accelerated metabolism, and pretty soon we believe she'll be able to call upon her animal spirit. Trini and Jason were both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but Jason has some left over power from the time he was a Gold Zeo Ranger. Right now, we know that Brennan has empathy and a higher IQ than the norm."

"What about Kat and I?" Mike questioned. "I didn't hold the power as long as she did, and I held a different power source than her.

"Likely if you two were to have a child then the child will more likely be associated to Kat's power sources because she's held different kinds and longer than you did." Billy answered to the best of his ability.

"Does Ahmad have some?" Angela wondered.

"His reflexes are faster than the other kids." Zack informed his wife. "I've seen it."

"I agree." Jason whistled at that. "One day he came over to play with B, and they were trying to reach for the cookie jar. Obviously, the thing was higher than them, and Ahmad made sure it didn't fall on B. Something I was thankful for."

"No problem." Ahmad accepted with a smile, and he went back to the dining room with Brennan.

"They answered my question." Billy laughed, and he snuggled closer to his girlfriend.

Rocky sat in the recliner and his daughter followed him. She sat on his lap."Ohh! Spongebob Sqaurepants!" He began to laugh at Patrick Star's nonsensical acts on the screen.

Kat laughed at thhe father-daughter duo. "'Sha, who's the kid, is it Nadia or Rocky?"

"Rocky..." Aisha laughed, and she helped Brennan grab a can of soda from the fridge. When she walked to her husband and daughter, Aisha gave each of them a kiss. She loved being a mother and wife.

Tanya interlinked her fingers with Adam's. "Babe, I can't wait to be your wife." She appreciated the half carat diamond on her left ring finger a lot. Most of all, she loved Adam for everything he's done for her and being her confidant.

Adam kissed her. "I can't wait either." He smiled at the way the party was slowly winding down.

Mike and Kat sat on the sofa, and they watched the loving couples and kids surrounding them. They were ready to take a step towards committment, and they weren't the only ones. Billy and Hayley had already formed an enduring bond, so the next step would feel natural to the two.

Ahmad walked up to his parents. "Dad, is Uncle Justin going to find himself a girl?" He probed interestedly.

Zack smirked. "Justin's young, and don't worry, your dad will be there giving him advice. I mean, how else did I get your mom, let me tell you it wasn't from Uncle Jason, Uncle Billy, or Uncle Tommy's advice." He joked wth his son. Angela playfully rolled her eyes at that one.

Justin beamed at his friends. After all this time, he was proud to be the youngest ranger. He even had more pride because he was apart of Zordon's legacy. The young prodigy was still even close to his teammates, and loved his family a lot.

In the dining room, Jason and Trini sat with Brennan. Oddly, they were the subject of much of the conversation at this BBQ. They had to joke around with everyone else though. They were all close to their friends.

Jason's hand covered Trini's. He looked at her with a lovingly.

"Jase, after hearing Eileen talk about having a child, and you know with Kim being pregnant, I think it's time for us..." Trini was stopped by Jason's finger to his lip. Confused by his gesture, she wondered what was going through his head.

"Brennan deserves to be a big brother." Jason admitted, and he kissed his wife passionately.

"Gross." Brennan dissuaded his parents, and they laughed at his wit.

Tommy and Kim were sitting in the other recliner of the living room. Her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck, and she smiled in satisfaction. The craziness of the year led up to this point. After being captured, runited with Tommy, getting pregnant, and becoming a fiancee, the petite woman had never felt so gratified in her whole life. Even more, her friends seemed to be closer than ever. She definitely made the right choice when she came back to California. She giggled to herself, as she thought about her friends. The intimidating Yellows, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, and Kira, the intelligent Blues, Billy, Justin, and Ethan, the clueless Reds, Jason, Rocky, and Conner, the genteel Blacks, Zack, Adam, and Mike, a gentle Pink, Kat, and of course the resilient White, Trent. Zack's wife and Hayley will always be honorable to her too, and there will never be hard feelings against Dr. Mercer or Eileen. She wished those two the best.

Tommy's mouth hovered over her ears. "What are you laughing about?" He asked her.

"Just about the barbecue and our friends." The soon to be Mrs. Oliver replied.

"And what about the barbecue and our friends?" Tommy, the former Green and White Mighty Morphin, Red Zeo and Turbo, mentor, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, queried. Right now he was best at being the Falcon, a doctor of paleontology, and Kim's other half. He softly kissed her cheek.

"It'll be with me forever. That's all." Kim smiled, and she continued to watch the kiddie cartoon.

As the BBQ was coming to a close, they all made a vow to make this a tradition. Of course this wouldn't always happen at Jason and Trini's house, but wherever the BBQ took place, they just wanted to have fun. Hopefully, a few more female rangers will be pregnant and the couples will be married.

**The End.**


End file.
